


Just for you

by momentofclarity



Series: Short fics & drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Harry in Lingerie, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: This is probably the only canon thing I'll ever write. I don't know why this happened. Sorry?





	Just for you

So. This whole thing started with Harry wanting to do something nice for his boyfriend. It’s been a very stressful past few months and its taking a toll on them. On the whole band really, but in so many ways it’s different for him and Louis. The two of them usually take turns, not even deliberately, but somehow when one of them feels weaker the other grows strong. And that’s what Harry is trying to do now. Over the past couple of weeks Louis has been anxious, clinging to Harry any chance he gets, hysterically laughs at his jokes and burrowing into Harry’s chest. Constantly touching him, always looking. It’s not that Harry minds, he always thrived on having Louis’ attention, but Louis hasn’t properly teased him in weeks, hasn’t made fun of his cut off plaid shirts or his taste in music and it’s…not right. Harry loves him with all his might, every part of him, clingy or not, but he wants him to relax and feel safe - not whatever this is. 

They haven’t had proper alone time in a while unless you count passing out together in different hotel beds every night after the show. The days they’ve had off have been spent apart, flying out to different cities with the sole purpose of being seen not together, Louis more often than not in company of her. It’s wearing them both down, their relationship always being on two parallel tracks at the same time. One where they know they’ll spend the rest of their lives together, where Harry has worn Louis’ ring for over a year now and they talk about their future in terms of a spring wedding and at least three kids. Then there’s the one where time they want to spend together is spent with people they’d rather not know and the pressure to be something they’re not is weighing down on them. 

This is why Harry has spent the past two hours browsing websites that have never held his interest before. He doesn’t even know why he came up with this idea, but now he’s on a mission and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t follow through. He’s not even sure of how Louis will react, but worst case scenario is he’ll laugh and they can laugh it off together. Which all things considered isn’t that bad, so Harry feels rather good about this. It’s just, he has to make up his mind and click purchase. He never seen so many nearly naked women in his life, but by now he doesn’t even see them, his eyes flicking over lace and silk and intricate details and there’s just. So much to choose from he’s getting a little dizzy with it. Finally he makes his choice, does his best to guess the right size and clicks the Proceed to checkout button.

-

They are on a rare real two day break and they are at home in their house just outside of London. Or, Louis is out running some errands, but Harry is at home and he’s preparing. The package was delivered a few days ago and Harry was able to make arrangements with his assistant to pick it up and discreetly hide it in the house so Louis wouldn’t find it. 

Louis texted him a few minutes ago saying he’d be back within the hour so Harry is in the bedroom, slowly and carefully putting on the delicate garments. He ended up picking up a rather… smashing outfit, if you ask him, and he’s pretty excited about it. Black lace panties, a matching lace garter belt with suspenders, thigh high stockings and a soft black slip dress. It didn’t take long to realise there wasn’t much room in the panties, but he’s done his best to tuck his cock up to the side (he’s pretty sure Louis won’t mind either way). The back of the panties is the best though, a hole topped off with a small bow showing off the top of his crack and it looks brilliant with the way the fabric hugs his arse cheeks. As soon as Louis left that morning he went into the shower to shave his legs and it feels amazing to pull the stockings up and fasten them to the garter belt. The whole package looks… a bit obscene to be honest but also sort of… pretty. The last thing he puts on is the slip dress and this is where he gets a little nervous. He’s fairly sure he could pull the panties off as a sexy cheeky surprise but the dress is just. Something else.

It fits him tightly over the chest, soft triangle lace cups over his pecks and thin straps over his shoulders. The silky fabric flows freely down his sides right to where the suspenders are connected to the stockings and it’s perfect. Surely not the way it was meant to fit originally, but somehow still just right. He stares down at himself another few minutes, fingers tracing over the rim of the panties and the lace hugging his chest, before he shakes himself out of it, remembers that this isn’t for him and that this isn’t about just that. He grabs a grey hoodie that he pulls on without zipping it up and goes downstairs and into the kitchen. 

He’s thought a lot about this, how he wants this to go, where he should wait for Louis, and came to the conclusion that casual was the best option. Because sure, he could drape himself over the bed and maybe play with himself a bit till Louis found him that way, or he could lean against the hallway doorframe as Louis came home to a dirty little treat, but that’s not all he wants this to be. This is about making Louis relax, making him feel safe and sure of himself, show him that they can be honest and vulnerable with each other. Show him that it’s them against the world and no one else will ever get to see Harry like this. So when he hears Louis’ car pull up in the driveway he grabs a pack of ice cream and starts eating from it with a spoon, leaning casually against the kitchen counter. 

“I’m back!” Louis calls from the hallway but Harry doesn’t answer, knowing Louis will find him soon enough.

When he walks into the kitchen Harry can tell he’s just about to say something but stops short as his eyes fall on Harry. As he can practically see the wheels turn in Louis’ head, Harry grins around the spoon in his mouth before greeting him. “Hi baby.”

Louis just stares and Harry knows he’s probably trying to come up with the most proper reaction. “That’s...” he starts, then clears his throat before continuing, “… a new outfit.”

Harry just grins wider, “Uh huh, do you like it?” light and easy and Louis finally looks up to meet his eyes, a thousand questions being fired at Harry from just one look. Are you joking? Is this a sex thing? Is it not a sex thing? Is it a new thing? Do you want me to fuck you or tell you I love the outfit or what is happening? Help me out here babe?

“Yeah, it’s…” he starts but then seems to let go of whatever hesitation he first had, releases a breath and smiles softly. Yes baby, that’s it, just relax. “You look amazing love,” Louis says and walks up to him. “Gimme a spoon of that.”

Harry gives him one and then offers him a peck on his cold ice cream covered lips. “You wanna hang out a bit, just relax?” he asks and can’t help but staring as Louis’ tongue darts out to wipe at his own bottom lip.

Louis looks at him quizzically, an amused quirk to his mouth, “Is this a whole…thing, then? The outfit and the ice cream and the ‘relaxing’?” 

Another grin break out over Harry’s face because he’s so ridiculously in love with this boy and his stupid sexy smirk. “Maybe.”

The eye roll he receives is massive but Louis’ eyes shine with fondness, “Alright, alright, whatever you want then,” he says as if the whole ordeal is just to indulge Harry. 

Lacing their fingers together, Harry goes into the living room, balancing the ice cream and the spoon in his other hand. He motions for Louis to sit down on the couch as he puts down the ice cream and hovers slightly, “You wanna watch a film or something?” 

Louis shakes his head, another smirk curling over his lips. “Nu-uh, just wanna see you, baby,” he says and drags Harry forward by the hand, pulling him down until he’s straddling his lap. He places his hands on Harry’s thighs, fingertips tracing the lace at the top of the stockings. 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, eyebrow raised cheekily, dimples popping as he settles down, making himself comfortable on Louis’ lap. Louis fucking blushes at that, and Harry is going to spend the rest of his bloody life flirting with this boy. 

“God you look good like this, when did you even get it?” Louis asks instead of answering. His eyes raking over the outfit, thumbs caressing the inside of Harry’s thighs. Harry’s cock stirs, thickening up and making the panties even tighter, he hopes they won’t rip. 

“Ordered it a few days back, just for you,” he explains and rests his arms on Louis’ shoulders. 

“Yeah, just for me?” Louis licks his lips, thumbs pushing up under the dress, his smile cheeky and his eyes a very interesting mix of fond and turned on. 

Harry nods and brushes his fingers through Louis’ hair, “’Cause you’re my man and it’s my job to take care of you,” he practically purrs around his dimpled smile. He ignores the fact that he’s only 19 and anyone else might find his statement silly, but he knows it’s not, that to them it’s the only thing that makes sense.

Louis melts under Harry’s gentle fingers, his hands squeezing at Harry’s waist as he looks up at him in wonder. “You always do,” he says and pushes up to plant kisses along the underside of Harry’s jaw. “God I love you, I’ve missed you so much,” he mumbles, voice already on the verge of desperate.

“Missed you too baby, hate when we can’t be close like this,” Harry says and his heart is racing slightly in his chest because he knows where this conversation is going. They always know.

“Sometimes it gets so bad I feel like I’m gonna crawl out of my skin,” Louis admits and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him in tight, kissing down his throat.

“I know, me too,” Harry agrees and then leans back a little to capture Louis’ lips with his. “I just love you so much, love you more and more every day, it’s so much, always,” he murmurs, lips brushing together. 

“I fall in love with you all the time, every little stupid fucking thing you do I fall in love with you and it’s crazy but I feel like it’s the only thing keeping me sane,” Louis goes on, nudging his nose against Harry’s temple, breath heavy against his cheek.

“Yes, you’re so… I’m gonna marry you so fucking hard and spend the rest of my life making you happy,” Harry says and experimentally grinds down against Louis’ lap and yes, there he is. Hard, thick and all Harry’s. 

Louis moans out as Harry rubs his arse against his hard cock straining against his trousers. “Yes, fuck, this is so fucked up,” he half moans, half laughs. “You get me so fucking hot talking like that.” 

“Oh, I know,” Harry grins but then leans down to kiss him again, this time with more intent, swirling his tongue so that Louis’ will let him inside his warm wet mouth. 

They kiss for long moments, slow but with hands gripping tight, hips grinding unhurriedly but hard. Harry almost forgets about his own outfit, losing himself in Louis, until Louis pushes the hoodie off his shoulders. “Lemme see you darling, god look at you, so gorgeous, lemme see,” Louis breathes out, tone urgent. 

Harry lets the hoodie fall to the floor and rises up a on his knees so the dress falls down over his thighs, letting Louis run his hands down his sides and sneak up under the dress, fingers gracing the naked skin between his stockings and panties before he cups his arse cheeks and moans against Harry’s sternum. “Fuck, what do you even have under there?” he asks, making Harry blush, not with embarrassment but something like pride. 

“Lets go the bedroom and I’ll show you,” Harry says, letting the deeper qualities of his voice shine through. 

Louis just nods and lets him go, clearly motivated, and Harry is too. He nearly has to chase his boyfriend down the hall and up the stairs, both of them a giggling breathless mess by the time Harry pushes Louis to sit down on the edge of the bed. The way Louis looks up at him through his long eyelashes is nothing short of magical. He leans forward and places his hands at the back of Harry’s knees and slowly feels his way up his long legs. “You’re so fucking good to me, so beautiful,” Louis says and Harry’s heart sets off again, still so much of the over eager, arse over tits, blushing 16 year old that fell in love with the boy in front of him so fast and so hard he crashed and burned, forever changed, forever his with no return. 

“I love you,” he says because all other words are somehow both too much and too little.

Louis places a soft kiss over the fabric covering Harry’s stomach before he leans back to, finally, just look. Harry has always wanted Louis’ eyes on him at all times. His delicate fingers curl into the hem of the skirt and lifts it up, scrunching up the fabric at Harry’s hips and then he stares, mouth dropping open slightly. “Holy shit Hazza…”

And Harry looks down at himself to see what Louis sees and yes, holy shit. The panties are stretched to the limit over his hard cock that is tucked up against the side of the panties, straining the fabric so much the front no longer rests against the skin of his lower stomach but is tight against the thick curve of his dick, the gap it creates showing his cock dark and already wet at the tip. It looks so obscene his cock throbs at the sight, in turn making Louis moan out loud, leaning in to mouth over the panties. 

“Fuck baby, look at you, I can’t believe you’re mine,” Louis murmurs against him, his hands grabbing onto Harry’s hips as his tongue darts out to lick at the head of his cock through the lace.

“Always yours,” Harry moans out, his fingers going into Louis’ hair. 

“Turn around for me love, let me see you,” Louis pleads.

A rush of excitement shoots through Harry as he turns and he decides to give Louis a proper look. He bends forward at the hip and pulls the dress up over his bum and if Louis groan is anything to go by – he’s enjoying the sight.

“Jesus Christ…” Louis hands grabs onto his arse cheeks, his thumbs digging into the flesh and pushing up under the panties. “These are fucking obscene,” Louis says, voice in awe and then he leans forward to kiss the skin exposed at the hole in the panties, his tongue darting out to dip in between his arse cheeks.

Soon enough they both loose any kind of restraint. Harry starts rubbing at the messy front of his panties as he moans loudly from the way Louis squeezes at his arse, the way his tongue licks him wet and warm and so good. It doesn’t take long before Louis pulls him down on the bed, spreads him out on his stomach as he covers him with his body. Hands traveling up Harry’s front pressed against the mattress, fingers pinching his nipples through the lace cups. The feeling just on the right side of rough and it has Harry squirming on the bed. Louis rubbing his hard cock against Harry’s bum with erratic and powerful thrusts. 

“I’m gonna come all over your pretty panties babe, you’re making me so fucking hard, I’m not gonna last,” Louis moans lowly in his ear, breath hot and wet, goose bumps breaking out all the way down Harry’s neck and making his nipples draw up tight. 

“Yes… please,” Harry whines because he’s already so close and he’s not even upset about it. All thoughts of him riding Louis slowly, teasing him and drawing this out, thrown out the window because apparently Harry sort of… forgot about the whole outfit situation and how that would send them both reeling towards orgasm in no time at all. 

Louis is pushing down his own trousers and pants with one hand as he keeps the other pinching Harry’s nipple, and then he starts thrusting hard and fast against Harry’s arse, the head of his cock catching on the fabric, making it stutter along his crack. 

“Oh god oh god, I’m so fucking close, fuck babe, you’re so fucking-,“ and then he doesn’t get any further because his voice breaks into a moan so loud and deep Harry gasps with how fucking sexy it is. When he feels the thick spurts of Louis’ come all over his arse, covering the exposed skin at his crack and running down into the panties, his own hips push down harshly against the bed and he comes so hard he’s shaking with it. 

It takes them both a few minutes to catch their breaths, curling up together despite being filthy and sweaty as they come down. Louis’ fingers move gently over Harry’s face, along his jaw and over his eyebrows and Harry rests his hands at Louis’ waist under his t-shirt.

Eventually Louis seems to calm down enough to look at the state they’re in, clothes rucked up and come sticking to their bodies uncomfortably. “Shit babe… I think I proper ruined your get up, there’s come everywhere,” he says with a frown as he looks at the state of Harry’s dress, panties and stockings. And he’s right, between the two of them they seemed to have splattered all over the front of the dress and definitely giving the panties a messy treatment. It makes Harry smile.

“Mission accomplished then,” he grins and gives Louis a sweet kiss before they get up and head to the shower.

-

Two months later Louis and Liam call the rest of them to the studio to brainstorm some songs they’ve been working on. When Harry hears the first words of the newest song he chokes on his coffee so hard he’s left coughing and teary eyed. Niall rubs his back with a worried frown but when Harry looks up to meet Louis’ eyes all he gets is a cheeky smirk.


End file.
